Happy birthday, Kai Toshiki
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: For Kai's birthday, Miwa gives Kai a little surprise. Kaichi. Smut I dumped from tumblr.


**Messy smut I dumped from tumblr. Enjoy.**

**If anyone is wondering my tumblr is Cosmicbluesnow (yes I am shamelessly advertising my tumblr)**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Kai perked up, staring at his apartment door. That was strange. The door almost never rang.

Kai peeked through the peephole in his door. Through sphere like vision he saw Miwa, his grin appearing bigger through the peep hole, and a large box with many holes in it that was… moving?

The brunet sighed, walking away from the door, not wanting to be included in any shenanigans.

"Oi, Kai! I know you're there! Open up! You won't regret it!" A muffled shout from Miwa. Kai groaned, walking back to the door and opening it, giving Miwa enough space to pull the large box in.

"What?" Kai snapped. "What do you want?"

"Kai, don't be mean. I brought you a present for your birthday!" Miwa let a mischievous grin sprawl on his face as he tugged on the rope that held the box together, the sides of the box falling down. Kai widened his eyes, blood trickling down his nose.

Aichi was wearing a cat maid outfit.

The poor bluenet was tugging down on the big poofy dress, his cheeks red as a tomato, looking like he was about to pass out at any given minute.

Kai felt himself flush, burying his face in his hands.

'I wish you didn't remember my birthday.' Kai mused, letting out a loud distraught groan.

"Have fun with him, Kai! Don't be too rough on him!" Miwa waved, heading for the door.

"Oi! Miwa! Wait!" Kai shouted, but it was too late. The door slammed shut, leaving an embarrassed cat maid and a flustered brunet.

Kai felt his nostrils flare as he glanced back at the bluenet, his emotional defenses shattering as he examined Aichi; his cat ears, his big poofy dress, his tight stockings.

"Uh- I'm sorry that Miwa put you through this." Kai muttered, unable to meet Aichi's gaze.

Aichi's face whitened a little, his embarrassed expression fading.

"It's fine, Kai kun. It's for your birthday, remember?" Aichi murmured, brushing away his stray hairs. Kai watched him do so like a hawk, finally realizing how cute Aichi was.

'Well if that's how it is…'

"Aichi, come here." Kai murmured, taking his sweaty hand. Aichi's face morphed back into his embarrassed expression as Kai tugged him to the bedroom.

Aichi watched curiously as Kai shut the door behind him silently and walking to the bed, beckoning Aichi to do the same.

Aichi frowned, but he did so like a loyal dog. Kai chuckled at how oblivious Aichi was, making the bluenet even more puzzled.

"Aichi."

"What is it K-" Aichi was interrupted as Kai shoved him down on the bed.

"I think I want more than a present. I want some sweets. Will you give them to me?" Kai murmured, closing in on Aichi, staring at Aichi's soft pink lips.

"But I don't have any." Aichi responded, turning beet red. Kai growled in frustration, shoving him down more.

"I mean I want you, Aichi." He whispered, and took Aichi in for a deep kiss, his tongue gaining entrance almost immediately as the two tongues danced around, fighting for dominance.

They broke apart as Kai moved down and pulled down the laced choker around Aichi's neck and bit down aggressively, earning a hearty moan from the bluenet.

"Kai kun.."

"Hm?"

"I would happily give you some sweets." Aichi smiled, his expression remaining adorable but his eyes showing deep lust.

Kai smiled, getting up and flipping Aichi around, who yelped, as Kai started pulling off the dress.

"This big poofy dress is getting in the way. Let's get rid of it."

Aichi nodded as Kai stripped the dress off, exposing Aichi's bare chest, as Kai moved down to suckle on a nipple.

"Kai kun~" Aichi breathed, his hand becoming tangled in Kai's hair. Kai took the hand out if his hair and put Aichi's fingers in his mouth, taking them whole one by one.

Kai continued lapping on Aichi's bare chest, his hands traveling down to Aichi's panties and pulling them down eagerly. Aichi moaned loudly as Kai revealed Aichi's throbbing cock, looking at Aichi. The boy's face was an incredible shade of red, and he used a finger to cup Kai's face.

"Kai kun, you still have clothes on." Aichi whispered.

Kai nodded and took off his own clothes, revealing his bare chest and his (longer) member.

Aichi sat up, grabbing Kai's cock, looking up at Kai for permission. Kai nodded, proud of how bold Aichi was being, just for the sake of his birthday.

Aichi smiled and started lapping the sides, moving up gradually until he went up to the head, dipping his tongue in the slit.

"Nnngh… Ah.." Kai moaned, releasing semen and filling Aichi's mouth, who licked it, moving up to let Kai taste himself.

"Aichi, let me see to you." Kai whispered huskily. Aichi nodded, and Kai reached his hand to the nightstand, digging in the drawer until he found the bottle of lube and a condom.

He was about to slip it on when Aichi stopped him, gently wrapping his hand around his wrist.

"Kai kun, don't put that on. I want your cum inside of me." Aichi whispered.

"Aichi, you're talking so dirty" Kai teased, throwing the condom to the side. Aichi went wine red, growing incredibly hard against him.

"Aichi."

"Hm?"

"I am not doing this because it's my birthday. I'm doing this because I love you."

"I love you too Kai kun." Aichi smiled, and Kai smirked, coating his cock and his fingers and tracing the hole.

Kai sat at the entrance, looming over Aichi.

"Are you ready, Aichi?"

"Yes."

Kai smiled at he stuck his cock in, beginning to thrust. Aichi emitted a scream, his fingers digging into Kai's sides as the brunet slammed into him.

"Nnnnngh! Faster, Kai kun!" Aichi wailed, becoming even more red due to admitting such dirty things.

Kai hesitated, but he did so, the moans from Aichi growing louder as he dove deeper into the boy.

Aichi suddenly screamed as Kai slammed as hard as he could, his seed spilling all over Kai's chest, the walls squeezing around Kai's member and forcing him to cum deep inside of Aichi.

Aichi shivered as warm liquid filled his hole, spilling out as Kai pulled out his cock, collapsing on the bed next to the bluenet.

Aichi was starting to close his eyes, snuggling towards Kai as he fell asleep.

Kai smiled, hugging Aichi close to him as he too started to close his eyes.

'I can't wait until it's my birthday again.'


End file.
